


oh well, the devil makes us sin

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, being trans is a fetish, faafer, mentions of lucifer, one-sided belifaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'It's love, isn't it?'but he knew beasts weren't made to love.





	oh well, the devil makes us sin

‘Gran, hunny, boo, sweaty.’

Belial had him trapped in his own corner of the grandcypher which just happened to be some hyperdimensional being because everyone else was in their own corners, doing their own thing.

‘I need to get facked,’ belial continued, ‘and you’re the only one whose hole is made for me. Because you know, trans people aren’t real. Like you only do trans headcanons because you want one of the characters to have a hole for your badly written pornography or because you have an mpreg fetish, lol.’

‘Belial im 15.’

‘Oh shit.’ belial stepped away. ‘Sorry, i got tapeworms. Avatar-infused tapeworms. Wriggling around in my gut like thots.’

‘Sorry to hear about your tapeworms,’ said gran. ‘But can you please leave.’

‘But gran sweaty you’re always dreaming of me. Doesn't that say anything ;)’

Gran wasnt sure how belial managed to say ;) out loud, and he wasn’t going to question it either. ‘Belial its called sleep paralysis. Youre my sleep paralysis demon.’

‘Damn, bro,’ said belial, using commas as pauses because why would i follow basic grammar rules and use full stops or ellipses? I’m an english teacher. I know better then you all. I’ve finished three badly drawn deviantart comics and basically, you WISH you were me.

‘But, i can’t. let you free, yet,’ said belial, ‘because this is my character recruitment episode.’

Gran cursed under his breath. Despite being the singularity, the axis of which the world turns upon, there was nothing he could do once bound to a character recruitment episode. Which meant..

‘Ya guessed it,’ said belial, ‘my tragic backstory… i will tell it to you, gayboy.’

Flashback time. Thankfully this is a fanfic and so i dont have to follow the rules of writing. Btw did you guys know i’m an english teacher with three finished devianart comics? I’m fucking good.

So it begins, the tragic backstory of belial. Everything began on the day he was made. Legends say on the eve of his and lucifer’s creation, lucilius was caught on astral pornhub. 

‘Lucilius could you please stop being horny,’ said the hooded figure, ‘for once in your life.’

‘Beelzebub are you bothering me about your straight agenda again. You know straight people don’t exist.’

‘That’s not my name,’ said the hooded figure, ‘you know my name is hooded figure.’

Lucilius grabbed a pot brownie and shoved it into his mouth, mumbling out a ‘whatever’. The hooded figure could do nothing but watch… for those brownies were made from a stash of his own weed, stolen from him by the very researcher…

Belial knew he was getting off track but he couldn’t help it. Lucilius was a one of a kind rare wonder with those dark blue eyes, like limpid tears. That deep voice of his… the only reason i turned on the sound in game. 

But tragedy would strike on the day he opened his eyes for the first time. They fell on the most beautiful thing ever: lucilius. Belial knew he was a beast and that beasts don’t love, they don’t even have the capacity for such a concept. But he felt something warm in his core, and he was sure this warmth seeping into his core was love!

But Lucilius looked at him as if he were a bug. Like have you ever had a fly buzzing around your head and you’re trying to slap it away because it’s annoying you. Yeah like that.

‘Maybe the hetero was right,’ said lucilius in a rare display of humility, ‘what even are you supposed to be. You look like that el shaddai dude. Thats embarrassing.’

Lucilius moved on. He regarded lucifer as if he were his long lost lover. Then, in an act that would change belial forever, lucilius started making out with lucifer. Belial felt his metaphorical heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

He started browsing astral reddit and became a frequent regular at r/redpill, constantly bemoaning that alpha male supreme primarch idiot stealing his beloved astral from him. It was as if lucilius knew belial had feelings for him because every time he’d meet up with the primarch, he’d bring lucifer along and the two would start making out.

Right, in front, of him.

Belial knew what he was. He was a beta orbiter, rotating around lucilius’s dick, dick he’d never get. No, he didn’t even orbit. He was just there. On the outside. Looking in. what made lucifer better than him? Lucifer was boring, lacked his own desires… why couldnt lucilius see that belial was the one for him?

Gran interrupted, ‘so, basically… not only did you get friendzoned, you’re also a cuck.’

‘Yeah.’  
Belial made the mistake of falling in love with a narcissist who loved only himself. Quite literally. Gran, the singularity of this world, the axis upon which it turns, both saviour and destroyer, brought all his singularity imposed wisdom upon his next choice of words:

‘That’s rough, buddy.’

‘Thats why i have to join your crew,’ said belial. ‘So i can stop being a beta male. Please.’

‘You have tapeworms,’ said gran, ‘also i need 70 true animas to turn your stupid scythe into an ssr. Do you know how annoying this is for me?’

‘I can change :/’

Gran’s face grew all contoured and serious like a jojo character. ‘Get off my fucking ship.’

**Author's Note:**

> you guys are weird.


End file.
